1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a testing apparatus for Scramjet engine which is configured to test a Scramjet engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a scramjet engine is a shortened expression for the Supersonic Combustion Ramjet engine that is a variant form of Ramjet engine.
Like the Ramjet engine, the Scramjet engine includes an airflow intake, a combustion chamber, and a nozzle, but there is a difference. That is, while the airflow in the Ramjet engine is generated in the inlet into oblique shock wave and normal shock wave and then decelerated into subsonic speed before being introduced into the combustion chamber, the airflow in the Scramjet engine is generated in the inlet into oblique shock wave only, and, although decelerated, the airflow is introduced into the combustion chamber while maintaining supersonic speed.
Since the airflow is introduced into the combustion chamber at supersonic speed in the Scramjet engine, testing apparatus that can endure high pressure of 10 Mpa or above and high temperature of 1800 K or above is necessary in order to test the Scramjet engine at ground level.
The conventional Scramjet engine testing apparatus 10 includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a pipe 11 that can endure high pressure of 10 MPa or above, a tubular liner 12 that is provided within the pipe 11 and that can endure high temperature of 1800 K or above, and a spacer 13 that maintains the pipe 11 and the liner 12 at a distance.
However, the conventional Scramjet engine testing apparatus has shortcomings. That is, when the test time continues for 30 seconds or longer in the blow-down type high enthalpy wind tunnel, the difference between the internal pressure of the liner and the pressure between the liner and the pipe can lead into breakage of the liner, and the thermal expansion of the liner can also lead into breakage of the liner.